Christmas with you
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: sort of a sequal to "Bickie" Beth/Mickie femslash fluff christmas. Read and review please :


**let me know what ya'll think....this was my christmas present to kaitlin but i decided why not post it anyway yay for my 100th fic lol**

The smile on Mickie James' face was too big to hide as she sat there on the cream carpet, threading freshly popped pop corn onto the string in her hand. It was Christmas and she got to spend it with the one she was in love with...even if it meant not being home for the holidays.

Beth looked down at her, her own face glowing with a smile, "I've never seen anyone put popcorn on a tree in real life, its a little odd Hun."

The brunette stopped what she was doing to send her girlfriend a defensive look, "Well everyone does it back home....you'd know that if we were spending Christmas in Virginia."

She dropped the string of garland that she was hanging from the ceiling to climb down the ladder, "Come on Mickie...lets not fight about this again. We spent Christmas with your family last year, it's time we had Christmas here in Buffalo with my family. Besides we're heading back to Virginia for New Years."

"I know, I know..." Mickie pouted, "It's just my first Christmas anywhere else and it feels really weird."

Moving closer to her girlfriend Beth sat down beside her under the tree. "I know, that's why I'm going along with all your traditions....I mean who leaves the decorating until Christmas Eve?"

Smiling once again Mickie leaned in to kiss Beth on the cheek, "I do."

The blonde woman groaned playfully and got back on her feet to finish the task at hand, climbing carefully back up the ladder she returned to her work.

"So where's the charming Santino this evening?" Mickie asked, a devilish grin forming on her face. She knew very well that the Italian man was a sore subject but she couldn't help herself. Beth rolled her eyes as her girlfriend continued, "I mean I was hoping he would maybe stop by, he probably doesn't have any family here to spend Christmas with."

A less then pleasant sound escaped the glamazon's lips, "I'd rather have a root canal without Novocain then spend one more second with that man."

Mickie giggled and stood up, walking towards the ladder to pass Beth the next strand of garland to circle the room with. "Oh stop, he's not that annoying. Actually I find his quirkiness endearing."

Rolling her eye's Beth spoke, "PAleeeaaseeee......annoying is not a strong enough description of him. For example, after Raw on Monday he insisted we go locker room to locker room, singing "the CHRIST-mas- a –carols" He seriously pronounced it Christ-mas."

"That's cute," Mickie interjected, "After all isn't everyone always complaining about keeping the Christ in Christmas."

Yet another groan escaped Beth's lips, "He's irritating Mickie, I can't handle his butchering of the English language for much longer. When he got this carolling thing in his mind, his dream of the "American Christmas" he would not let it go. The man printed off lyrics to about 25 songs to sing...but the worst part was is he kept calling them song shits instead of sheets. And no matter how many times I said no Santino its pronounced sheets three seconds later he was doing it again. "Here Beth-a- Phoenix, holda my song shits." Then he'd knock on door after door getting them slammed in his face once he started to sing "oh Christ-mas tree" I though Dave was gonna kill him."

Mickie couldn't hold in the laughter any longer, "That's hilarious."

"Yeah we'll you deal with his shit everyday and then tell me it's hilarious. You don't have to save his ass from getting beat every god damn day."

The brunette was still laughing, "So no Glamarella Christmas then? He's not even stopping by? I could use a carol or two."

Beth shot her a dirty look, "Not funny Mick." She retorted, "Not even a little bit. He's gone back to Italy for the week...thank god he managed to find a last minute flight. And I'm looking foreword to my Christmas with you."

"Bickie Christmas it is then," Her girlfriend replied, knowing just how irritating she found the term. That's why she used it of course; she loved getting under Beth's skin sometimes. She was so cute when she was all worked up."

The blonde's hands moved to her hips, "Why do you insist on bringing that up every three seconds?" Beth asked, climbing down off the ladder again.

"Because it's cute," Mickie responded, wrapping her arms around the dominant diva, "and your cute." She said smiling.

Beth let a smile of her own engorge her face, "Hey Mickie?"She said softly, "Yeah?" The brunette answered, "Look up."

Mickie's eyes moved upward to see the mistletoe dangling above them.

"Merry Christmas Mickie...." Her girlfriend said smiling, leaning in to kiss her gently.

The Virginia native smiled against her mouth, "Merry Christmas Beth-a Phoenix." Oh how she loved getting under her skin.


End file.
